


Full Circle

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Charlie reflects on his past, and looks forward to his future.





	

On his twentieth birthday, it was his brother, of all the people, that took his virginity.

Bill had always been the mysterious one in the family. The quiet kind, who lured them in with a few words, and that sexy grin. 

Charlie knew he didn't have much of a chance when Bill had set his eyes on his him. It was nearing Christmas, the fear of Sirius Black having escaped Azkaban had everyone on edge, and his parents didn't think anything of it when Bill said he'd take care of Charlie.

As if Charlie needed to be taken care of!

He was happy sitting in the lounge with the rest of the family, and a few friends, playing a game when Bill ran his fingers through his hair, so subtly, no one had taken notice.

Almost no one. There was an odd boy, about twelve or thirteen, sitting next to Harry who'd looked up right at that instance; then blushing immediately. He'd noticed. His blond hair fell on his face and he instantly looked away. Charlie wondered what that boy thought then. Did he know Bill's touch in his hair wasn't as innocent?

It wasn't long until Charlie followed Bill up to his room, locking the door behind him. He wasn't all that innocent. He'd fooled around with other men. At the dragon sanctuary, there were always people that were bored and looking for a distraction. But it was different, when it was your own older brother wanting you--looking at you in a way no one else has looked at you before.

**

That young boy was someone Charlie'd never forgotten. Even though they were all more grown up now; Bill had moved on and married Fleur, _almost become a werewolf_ , and he was now expecting a baby.

It was that blond, shy, but curious man that caught Charlie's attention again.

"Neville." He'd said his name was. And somehow ironically enough, he'd ended up losing his virginity to Charlie on his twentieth birthday.

His eyes had bore through Charlie that night, understanding everything about him, and now, Charlie swore to learn everything about Neville. Even if it took him all his life to do so.


End file.
